The present invention generally relates to network routing and network communications.
Conventional networks, such as the Internet, rely heavily on centralized routers to perform routing tasks in accomplishing network communications. The vulnerability and fragility of these conventional networks make entities feel insecure about using them.
Further, network attacks are a common occurrence in today's cyber environment. Computers that are not protected by firewalls are under constant attack. Servers are especially vulnerable due to the fact that they must keep a port open on their firewall to enable a connection to a client. Hackers use this vulnerability to attack the server or computer with a Denial of Service (DoS) attack to deny use of the server.
There exist needs for improvement in network routing. One or more of these needs is addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.